The invention relates to a force-transmission profile, in particular on a polygonal screwing tool, for a polygonal-socket mating profile, in particular for a hexagon-socket profile of a screw, having circumferentially similarly formed flanks which adjoin one another at polygon corners, the cross-sectional contour line of each flank having two spaced-apart, convexly extending lines of curvature, and the spacing region between the lines of curvature extending in a set back manner in relation to the tangent connecting the two vertices of the convex lines of curvature.
A force-transmission profile of the type in question is known from EP 0 512 248, in which the spaced-apart, convexly extending lines of curvature intersect one another to form a polygon corner in each case. This means that the convex lines of curvature, starting from the spacing regions and opening out into the polygon corners, are curved uniformly. Because of this formation, a force-transmission profile configured in this way allows a higher torque to be transmitted than known force-transmission profiles.